Problem: $f(t) = \begin{cases} -\dfrac{64}{t} &, & t = 8 \\\\ 14-t&, & t = 10\\\\ t^2-3t+2&, & t \neq 8,10\end{cases}$ $f(2)=$
Answer: The strategy First, we should find the appropriate assignment rule out of the three, by checking which case applies for $t={2}$. Finding the appropriate assignment rule Since ${2}\neq8$ and ${2} \neq 10$, we should use the third assignment rule $ t^2-3t+2$. The answer $f({2})= {2}^2-3\cdot{2}+2=0$ In conclusion, $f(2)=0$.